Wrong Tempo
by Al'Kiwi
Summary: Victoria ne peut pas encadrer Max. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté, elle ne s'en est jamais cachée. Dans sa grande mansuétude, elle tolère (à peine) le fait de vivre de l'autre côté du couloir. Mais lorsque Max commence à faire du bruit et l'empêche de dormir, la donne change. Maximum Victory


**Hello guys ! Bien ou bien ?**  
 **(le choix de réponse est cornélien. Réfléchissez bien à ce que vous allez dire.)**

 **On se retrouve ici pour un nouveau Maximum Victory – _wow. Such surprise. Cool_ –. Cachez votre joie surtout…. Bref. C'est le OS pour Irutzencre qui a remporté le concours de « Héros du Quotidien au Starbucks » (encore félicitations !). Elle m'avait donné le thème « Danse » et basta Kiwi, débrouille-toi avec ça ! YAY.**  
 **Hahaha. Non plus sérieusement, c'était un thème qui m'a tout de suite inspiré. La preuve, je m'étais fixé un petit truc rapido-sympatico de 5-6 pages (HAHAHA. Oui… j'y croyais… ce n'est pas drôle), il en fait 19. Joke on me.**

 **En tout cas, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et je suis ouverte à toute critique,**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Wrong Tempo**

\- Tu remets cette chanson de merde encore une fois, je te fais bouffer ton poste radio des années 80, menaça Victoria, les yeux brillants de colère.

Loin de se sentir impressionnée, Max croisa les bras en relevant légèrement le menton. Elle ne s'écraserait pas devant l'impérialisme de sa Majesté Chase, pas aujourd'hui. Le regard noir, elle musela la petite voix de raison au fond d'elle qui lui cria de ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Et je devrais dire quoi quand je supporte ton électro pourri à longueur de journées ?

Elle était Major en diplomatie.

\- Tu devrais me remercier d'élargir ta culture musicale _rétro_ -centrée ! pesta-t-elle en réponse en haussant la voix.

Son ton venimeux qui prenait en ampleur tira une moue contrariée à la petite châtain qui fronça les sourcils, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir sa frustration et sa perte graduelle de patience. Victoria avait le don de l'irriter à chaque fois qu'elles avaient le malheur de se croiser. A croire que l'héritière Chase était née pour l'énerver.

\- Si ma musique te dérange tant que ça, t'as qu'à mettre la tienne plus fort !

\- Sache que c'est ce que j'ai fait, mais maintenant j'aimerais bien dormir. Contrairement à toi, certaines personnes aiment ressembler à quelque chose le matin ! Et devine quoi ?! C'est difficile de fermer l'œil quand ça fait cinq fois que j'entends ta chanson pourrie tourner en boucle.

* * *

 _10 minutes plus tôt_

Allongée dans son lit, Victoria fulminait en essayant par tous les moyens de se boucher les oreilles. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil avec un coussin appuyé sur la tête. Toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait passèrent dans son esprit. Cela faisait combien de fois qu'elle entendait cette chanson depuis qu'elle était allée se coucher ? Quatre ? Cinq fois ? Max l'écoutait en boucle depuis au moins deux heures. Son cerveau d'hipster devait avoir définitivement grillé pour tourner comme un disque rayé. Jusqu'à présent, Victoria l'avait ignorée en enfonçant une paire d'écouteurs dans ses oreilles avec une musique isolante pour travailler. Mais là, elle ne travaillait plus. Elle voulait dormir. Et elle se jurait que si cette musique était relancée encore une fois, elle allait faire un malheur.

La blonde eut à peine le temps de terminer sa pensée, appréciant le petit silence qui s'installa durant cinq secondes que les premières notes de la chanson retentirent de nouveau.

Okay. Là c'était trop !

Victoria se leva pour traverser rageusement les deux mètres qui séparaient sa chambre de celle de Max et aller frapper avec force.

* * *

\- Contrairement à toi, certaines personnes aiment ressembler à quelque chose le matin ! Et devine quoi ?! C'est difficile de fermer l'œil quand ça fait cinq fois que j'entends ta chanson pourrie tourner en boucle.

Sans passer le cadre de sa porte qui marquait l'entrée de son territoire, Victoria se rapprocha pour toiser la châtain de sa grande taille.

\- Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'éteindre ce truc et aller t'adonner à toutes tes activités hipsters en silence, Loserfield, gronda-t-elle.

\- Je ne reçois pas d'ordres de toi !

\- D'ordres ?! Ca s'appelle le respect, Max ! Cherche la définition dans un dictionnaire si internet n'est pas assez vintage pour toi !

\- Un truc dont tu ne connais pas la définition non plus apparemment !

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer en chiens de faïence, leurs yeux fixés dans ceux qui les opposaient dans une tentative d'intimidation. L'atmosphère se chargea brutalement d'électricité. Les secondes se prolongèrent. Victoria serrait des dents. Max serrait des poings. La situation était sur le poing d'exploser et ça allait faire mal. Lorsque Max leva sa main droite, son geste fut perçut comme une menace. Instinctivement Victoria fit un pas en arrière en levant un bras au niveau de son visage pour se protéger du coup à venir. Mais, à sa surprise, il ne vint pas.

\- Ca suffit, j'en ai marre.

Le temps se figea entre les doigts de la petite hipster. Il fallait qu'elle respire avant de lui en coller une. Sérieusement. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec la blonde ce soir. Alors, durant une infime seconde supplémentaire qu'elle utilisa pour se préparer moralement, elle observa le visage sans fioriture de la blonde en face d'elle. Son expression était figée dans un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension. Inspirer. Expirer.

 _Okay…_ fit-elle en rouvrant les yeux qu'elle venait de fermer pour inspirer profondément une dernière fois. _On la refait._

Le temps se mit à se mouvoir de nouveau, mais vers l'arrière cette fois, comme une vieille cassette vidéo que l'on aurait rembobinée à même la lecture. Lentement, sûrement, il s'étira en un brouhaha incompréhensible de sons et d'images sur lesquelles Victoria passait par toutes les expressions de la colère. Ses sourcils se fronçaient et se défronçaient, sa bouche mimait des insultes et son pied tapait sur le sol en version accélérée. Max aurait presque trouvé cela comique si elle n'était pas restée concentrée sur le moment où elle devait relâcher la pression afin d'éviter une migraine. Et lorsque celui-ci vint, il rendit au temps le contrôle sur son déroulement normal.

\- Tu remets cette chanson de merde encore une fois, je te fais bouffer ton poste radio des années 80, menaça Victoria, les yeux brillants de colère.

\- Désolée, la coupa Max avec un petit sourire contrit, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Je vais baisser.

\- Que…

Victoria arqua ses sourcils, de tous les scenarii qu'elle avait eu le temps de préparer, la blonde ne s'était pas attendue à des excuses et encore moins à obtenir gain de cause aussi facilement. Elle ouvrit d'ailleurs la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la petite hipster la devança au cas où une quelconque insulte lui serait passée par la tête :

\- Je sais je sais, tu as besoin de ton _beauty sleep_ pour être parfaite demain matin alors que j'aurai des cernes de trois kilomètres… mais j'ai pas encore complètement fini.

\- Au moins tu es consciente de ressembler à un vampire, argua Victoria en essayant de rester énervée pour lui montrer qu'elle avait supporté sa musique assez longtemps.

Mais étrangement, elle n'y arrivait pas.

\- Au moins, j'aurais une vie de plusieurs siècles bien remplie.

\- Si c'est pour la remplir de musique à deux balles, autant être mortelle.

A sa réplique un petit rire franchit les lèvres de la châtain qui désarçonna un peu plus la Reine de Blackwell.

\- Je m'en souviendrai, maintenant… Je sais pas si t'as autre chose à me dire, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais te dire bonne nuit parce que j'ai un devoir à terminer.

Victoria ne semblant rien trouver à rétorquer se vit fermer la porte au nez avant que la même musique ne se relance encore une fois. Mais plus doucement comme Max l'avait promis. La riche héritière l'entendait encore car elle se trouvait juste derrière sa porte, mais elle savait que ce ne devait plus être le cas dans sa propre chambre. Etonnée – et légèrement frustrée – de s'être fait couper l'herbe sous le pied par Max, Victoria battit en retraite sur son territoire. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir vaincue, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait obtenu gain de cause. La musique avait baissée et Loserfield s'était excusée, non ?...

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle étrangement battue dans cette manche qui aurait dû imposer son ascendance sur Max ? Elle était venue pour l'engueuler, pas pour se voir offrir un sourire.

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

Victoria revenait tranquillement de son entraînement d'athlétisme quand un son bien particulier l'arrêta net en arrivant au niveau de sa chambre. Elle se figea, glacée. La même musique que la veille lui parvenait à travers la porte d'en face. Cette foutue hipster plaisantait ?! Elle écoutait encore cette daube en boucle ? Elle croyait rêver.

Tournant son regard en direction de ladite porte, elle fixa longuement le tableau blanc à sa gauche en écoutant les basses rythmées et les accords de guitare qu'elle discernait clairement. Un visage neutre et pourtant mélancolique y était dessiné. Il avait l'air… contemplatif d'un monde qui n'était pas le sien; attristé d'en voir les schémas dans lesquels il n'entrait pas.

 _La quintessence même du hipster_ , songea la blonde en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. _Sad Face. Bloquée dans la Rétro Zone._

Pourtant, mue par une curiosité qui lui échappa – et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir –, Victoria s'approcha de la porte de sa rivale sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle faisait cela dans le but de rassembler des dossiers sur elle et les lui ressortir le moment venu. Il était toujours utile d'avoir des moyens de pression sur les autres, surtout lorsque ceux-ci étaient aussi exaspérants que Loserfield. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir, c'était ainsi que le monde tournait. Cette résolution imprimée dans son esprit, la blonde approcha son oreille de la surface en bois toujours alerte au moindre bruit qui pourrait la trahir. Dans un premier temps, seuls des bruits de déplacement lui parvinrent en parallèle à la musique. Mais, en écoutant plus attentivement, elle perçut faiblement un décompte régulier en provenance de l'autre côté.

 _1…2…3…4 et 1…2..3…4_

Victoria fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Max était-elle en train de… répéter les pas d'une danse ?... La cadence ne trompait pas. La riche jeune femme parlait en connaissance de cause après des années de danse classique pour faire bonne figure auprès de ses parents. Et, maintenant qu'elle détenait ce nouvel élément, cela expliquait effectivement le pourquoi du comment la châtain écoutait une chanson en boucle depuis la veille.

 _1…2…3…4…5…6…7… et merde !_

Un bruit sourd de chute suivi l'injure, puis un long silence seulement comblé par la musique qui se poursuivait. Inquiète – _inquiète ?_ _non… Seulement concernée par le bien-être de son souffre-douleur_ – de ne plus entendre le moindre mouvement, Victoria se surprit à vouloir réagir pour s'assurer que la pro du selfie ne s'était pas fait mal.

 _Attendez… Quoi ?_

La blonde se figea subitement dans son mouvement de main en direction de la poignée. _Qu'est-ce que ?..._ Interdite, elle regarda son membre qui s'était automatiquement tendue, en réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ce qu'elle avait _failli_ faire. Elle avait réagi sans même réfléchir et était passée à un cheveu de se faire griller en train de l'espionner. Etait-ce sa compassion de la veille qui l'avait poussée à vouloir s'assurer qu'elle allait bien ? Le fait qu'elle ait accepté sa volonté avec gentillesse ?...

Victoria se morigéna. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec elle ?... Elle devait être fatiguée après avoir couru à quatre reprises un cinq cents mètres. C'est cela. De ce qu'elle savait, elle n'en avait rien à faire de Max. La petite hipster pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain, elle n'aurait pas vu la différence. Alors pourquoi ce soudain humanisme à son encontre ?...

L'esprit embrouillé par la remise en question de ses actions, Victoria s'écarta brutalement de la porte comme si celle-ci l'avait brûlée. Il valait mieux qu'elle aille se reposer. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal aujourd'hui. Et le bruit de personnes en approche depuis la cage d'escalier finit de la décider. Elle re-traversa sans bruit – à une vitesse incroyable – le _no man's land_ qui séparait sa chambre de celle de Max pour aller s'enfermer à double tour dans son espace privé. Une fois à l'abri, elle souffla en appuyant son dos contre sa porte. Caulfield commençait vraiment à la saouler avec ses conneries. Elle n'en était peut-être pas consciente mais elle était un parasite à sa vie parfaite.

* * *

Les quatre jours qui suivirent s'inscrivirent dans la même lignée horripilante que ces deux derniers. Tous les après-midi, après les cours, jusqu'à tard le soir, Max s'enfermait dans sa chambre et relançait la chanson que Victoria connaissait dorénavant par cœur. Elle aurait presque pu en écrire la partition en dormant… et elle se rendit compte de ce fait lorsqu'elle se surprit, un soir, à fredonner les paroles, alors qu'elle travaillait avec son logiciel de retouches sur une de ses photos.

 _In the shade of night you're moving closer  
_ _We're on our way to cross the line  
_ _Think you got me right where you want me, but it's all in your mind  
_ _Just wanna dance danc…_

Victoria se stoppa dans la réalisation fatale qui manqua de lui arracher la langue.

 _Oh mon dieu._

Elle s'était habituée à la musique hipster de l'autre côté du couloir. _Genre… habituée !_ Elle n'avait même pas eu envie d'aller lui crier dessus pour dire qu'elle baisse son – putain – de son irritant. _Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu_. Victoria se mit une gifle mentale. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'habituer pas aux conneries des autres ! Elle imposait sa loi, les autres s'habituaient à elle. Jamais l'inverse. Telle était la règle. Et là, cela faisait cinq jours que ça durait. Cinq jours qu'elle laissait Max imposer sa petite rébellion d'hipster. Il fallait que ça cesse.

D'un geste vif, Victoria repoussa son _Mac Book_ qu'elle déposa sur sa table basse, se redressa pour ajuster sa tenue et sortit de sa chambre en claquant sa porte. Comme quelques jours plus tôt, elle parcourut le territoire interdit qui les séparait pour aller lourdement taper sur la porte du numéro 219. Il y eut du mouvement accompagné d'un « J'arrive » le temps que la musique ne se coupe en plein milieu. Victoria attendit en tapotant ses doigts sur ses avant-bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Loserfield ne pouvait pas se dépêcher avant que quelqu'un ne débarque dans le couloir et ne la trouve là ? Elle, la Reine de Blackwell. Elle avait une réputation à tenir, bon sang ! On ne pouvait pas la voir discuter avec une ringarde en bas de la chaîne alimentaire. C'était contre-nature.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher Victoria lança un regard noir à sa rivale.

\- J'ai failli attendre, loser.

\- Oh, salut Victoria, lança la petite hipster en retour avec un sourire ironique. Côtoyer ta bonne humeur est toujours un plaisir. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Victoria inspira profondément pour ne pas l'envoyer bouler dès le début. Il fallait qu'elle prenne sur elle.

\- Ta musique…

\- Quoi ?... Elle est encore trop forte ?

\- Non, fit-elle, avec tout le calme dont elle était capable. Tu vas l'écouter encore longtemps ? Parce que je commence sérieusement à m'en lasser.

\- Tu m'étonnes… moi aussi…

Contre toute attente, Max ne surenchérit pas sur sa répartie – Victoria en fut presque déçue –; à la place elle afficha une petite mine fatiguée et démoralisée en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne fais pas ça pour t'emmerder _expressément_ , finit par avouer la châtain avec lassitude, appuyant son dernier mot pour bien lui montrer que ce n'était pas àelle qu'elle en voulait. J'aimerais bien que ce soit pour ça.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça alors ? Parce que, de mon point de vue, on dirait vraiment que tu cherches à me faire perdre patience. Et c'est réussi !

\- Non... hm…. Je… Je travaille avec Dana sur un projet vidéo et je dois apprendre une chorégraphie pour notre note semestrielle. Mais je n'y arrive pas… j'en ai marre, souffla-t-elle, désespérée. J'ai beau essayer encore et encore, je n'y arrive pas… et j'ai besoin d'une bonne note ! Si j'ai pas la moyenne à ce semestre je peux dire adieu à ma bourse d'études…

 _Cette révélation – que la blonde avait en partie devinée – était pour le moins… inattendue._

Victoria arqua un sourcil devant son élan de sincérité, compatissant malgré elle silencieusement à son sort. Il ne fallait pas être un _Profiler_ aguerri pour voir que le combo « Max + danse + vidéo » était aussi improbable que le mélange frites et Nutella. Elle savait – pour l'avoir observée – que Max était une personne profondément timide qui préférait être derrière l'objectif plutôt que devant. Sa nature contemplative faisait d'elle une artiste silencieuse et discrète. Se mettre en scène, danser, était une expression d'elle-même qui devait lui paraître insurmontable. Surtout si elle faisait équipe avec Dana, la leader des pompom-girls, qui dansait comme une pro à longueur de journées. Il y avait de quoi complexer, _vraiment_ complexer, c'était certain, songea Victoria pour elle-même. Mais, aussi triste que soit sa situation, la blonde ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de consentir pour autant. Elle resta de marbre, le visage indéchiffrable.

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Dana de t'aider ?...

\- Parce que je veux lui montrer de quoi je suis capable sans être encore la loser de service…

Victoria l'observa sans ciller, laissant le silence durer et s'éterniser. La petite hipster paraissait vraiment au fond du seau. Et si la blonde aimait gagner, elle n'aimait pas pour autant les victoires faciles. La voir si déprimée, l'agaça.

\- Tch. Crois pas que je te rends service. Allez, pousse-toi, fit-elle en entrant dans la chambre sous le regard choqué de son opposante. Je vais faire quelque chose parce que sinon on va entendre cette chanson pour les dix ans à venir.

La Reine de Blackwell avança impérieusement dans la pièce sans avoir été réellement invitée. Le regard nerveux mais assuré, elle sembla prendre tout de suite connaissance d'un environnement qu'elle devait avoir souvent imaginé sans pour autant y mettre un pied. Habituée depuis toujours à des objets de luxe, des décorations qui coûtaient une fortune, cette chambre devait lui paraître bien exotique. Elle observa, d'ailleurs, tout en prenant son temps, l'espace autour d'elle. Silencieusement, elle parcourait du regard les photos et affiches accrochées au mur avant d'afficher – sans surprise – une mine de dégoût profond devant l'ensemble de la pièce. Mais si son visage trahit ses pensées, la blonde ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire déplacé et se tourna entièrement vers Max qui se tenait près de la porte.

\- Tu fermes cette porte ou tu veux inviter tout le reste du dortoir à apprendre ta danse ? reprit-elle avec tranchant. Faut le dire tout de suite si tu veux faire une _flash mob_.

Max obéit sans chercher à discuter. A voir sa tête ahurie, elle essayait de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et de réagir en conséquence.

\- Bon… explique-moi ton concept et montre-moi la choré' que tu dois apprendre pour commencer.

\- Euh… oui… C'..c'est pour le cours d'Expression Corporelle, on doit faire une vidéo artistique sur la prise de mouvement ou la mise en mouvement, bégaya-t-elle avant de se reprendre pour continuer plus sereinement. La prof a fait les duos par défaut et je suis tombée avec Dana comme je disais.

Face à la leadeuse du _Vortex Club_ , Max avait l'impression de patauger en eaux troubles et s'attendait presque à voir un requin surgir d'un instant à l'autre pour lui dévorer une jambe.

\- On a eu l'idée de travailler sur le concept des ombres chinoises pour la danse. On va placer une caméra face à un grand drap blanc pour ne saisir que le mouvement sans l'influence visuelle de la personne qui la met en place. On veut montrer que le mouvement est universel et peut-être compris par quiconque l'exécute, et… comme c'est Dana qui a écrit la choré', c'est moi qui doit danser pour faire ma part du travail.

Sa voix s'était faite plus difficile à entendre, presque murmurée sur la dernière phrase, preuve que Max n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec cette idée de danser devant une caméra, même protégée par un drap avec un éclairage provenant de son dos.

Victoria garda le silence, le regard perçant et le visage de nouveau lisse de la moindre émotion.

\- Et comme elle sait que je ne suis pas la meilleure dans ce domaine, Dana m'a fait une vidéo explicative des pas, ajouta-t-elle en montrant son ordinateur portable qui avait été arrêté sur une image de Dana en train d'exécuter un allongement de jambe et de bras.

\- Hm. Montre-moi cette vidéo.

Contre toute attente, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de moquerie dans sa voix. Victoria semblait juste sérieuse.

\- Euuh…

Max afficha une nouvelle expression abasourdie, ses yeux s'écarquillant lentement. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'aller de surprises en surprises, ce soir. Si on lui avait dit un peu plus tôt que Victoria Chase débarquerait dans sa chambre pour lui tendre la main et l'aider dans son devoir, elle aurait ri. Elle se serait tordue de rire en vérité. Et, même maintenant, Max s'attendait à ce que la blonde dévoile ses réelles intentions d'un instant à l'autre et l'enfonce en se moquant de son incapacité à coordonner ses mouvements. Jamais elle n'aurait pas cru voir cette expression de concentration absolue et méthodique qu'elle affichait lorsqu'elle travaillait.

\- Et ne me regarde pas avec cet air débile, on perd du temps.

 _Ah bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas durer._

\- T'es sûre que… ?

\- Oui, je suis sûre. Dépêche.

Toujours sceptique, Max lui montra la vidéo en la remettant au début. Dès que la première image apparue, la blonde s'accroupit au niveau de l'écran et l'étudia en silence. Ses yeux verts d'eau bougeaient à une vitesse incroyable. Ils semblaient scanner et analyser tous les mouvements que Dana expliquait pas à pas avant de faire la choré une fois en entier sans pause. Max avait rarement vue Victoria aussi professionnelle. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de passer plus de trente secondes en sa présence sans qu'elle ne l'insulte. C'était une première.

Une agréable première.

Sans même le demander, Victoria revisionna la vidéo une seconde fois. La chorégraphie durait 1min10 mais avec les explications annexes, elle en faisait trois. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se redressa pour se tourner vers la châtain et capter son regard de ses yeux de jade.

\- Okay, j'ai saisi les mouvements principaux. C'est assez répétitif et ça demande simplement un peu de précision, dit-elle de sa voix étrangement apaisante. Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ?

\- Je sais pas vraiment… reconnut la châtain, j'…j'ai du mal avec le quatrième enchaînement. Je n'arrive pas à faire son espèce de penché vers l'arrière avec les épaules.

Victoria remit la vidéo sur le mouvement en question.

\- Celui-là ?

\- Oui, avoua Max en se recroquevillant.

Elle se sentait gênée d'être incapable de faire quelque chose qui semblait aussi basique en voyant Dana l'exécuter si aisément. La danse n'avait jamais été son fort. A cet instant précis, elle espérait presque disparaître et ne jamais refaire surface.

\- Fais-le.

\- Quoi ?!

La blonde roula des yeux comme si elle en avait marre de s'adresser à une attardée.

\- Fais-le, ordonna-t-elle sans tenir compte du gémissement de la danseuse.

\- Mais je…

\- Pas de 'mais' ou je m'en vais. Choisis.

Son ton était sans appel. Victoria lui laissait une chance. Elle lui proposait de l'aider, et il ne tenait qu'à Max de s'en saisir. Alors, après une seconde de stupeur – où elle eut le temps de se demander s'il y avait des caméras cachés pour le Vortex Club –, elle le fit. Elle se mit maladroitement en position, alerte de ses moindres faits et gestes sous le regard scrutateur de l'héritière Chase. Cette dernière, tapait des doigts sur son avant-bras, apparemment lassée d'attendre qu'elle s'exécute, mais elle ne la pressa pas plus – du moins verbalement –. Elle attendit qu'elle se sente prête. Son regard de prédateur était, cependant, une source de stress à lui tout seul non négligeable. Max se rendit compte à quel point cette fille la rendait consciente de son corps et de ses maladresses.

\- C…comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus embarrassée par la tournure que prenait la situation.

Sans rien répondre autre qu'une moue peu convaincue, Victoria s'avança vers la petite hipster et lui posa sévèrement les mains sur les épaules. Max fléchit sous le contact auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, son esprit instantanément alerte de leur nouvelle proximité qui bafouait son espace personnel habituel. _Wowzer !_ Victoria était beaucoup trop près. _Trop près. Trop près. Alerte !_ Max se retint de justesse de faire un pas en arrière.

\- Plie tes genoux, tes pieds solidement ancrés dans le sol, commanda-t-elle en faisant pression sur son corps. Tu dois pouvoir bouger tes bras sans perdre l'équilibre et sans utiliser le reste de ton buste.

\- Ok..ay ?

Max essaya de suivre ses indications sans réellement les comprendre. Elle descendit son corps en utilisant ses genoux qu'elle garda contractés, et Victoria lui tapota la cuisse pour lui faire signe de l'écarter un peu plus et avoir une meilleure position. Elle s'exécuta encore. Effectivement elle se sentait d'un seul coup plus stable et sa posture ressemblait plus à celle de Dana. Réalisant cela, elle se fendit d'un large sourire. _En fait ce n'était pas si compliqué !_ Victoria avait l'œil ! Max redressa la tête pour la remercier mais se figea quand ses yeux captèrent les deux orbes verts à seulement quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elle. Pour la première fois, ces derniers ne revêtaient aucune trace de mépris ou de jugement. Ils paraissaient même… presque doux à se focaliser sur la justesse de ses mouvements. Prise d'une soudaine chaleur, Max se sentit rougir et manqua de perdre son équilibre nouvellement trouvé. Du moins, elle l'aurait fait si une main secouriste n'avait pas attrapé son épaule pour la stabiliser.

\- Concentre-toi, Loserfield ! Grogna la blonde, agacée, son regard retrouvant sa sévérité sous le froncement de ses sourcils.

Mais ce n'était pas une sévérité méchante, juste directrice pour l'aider à réussir. Elle sourit maladroitement en réponse.

\- Replace ta jambe comme ceci, la corrigea-t-elle en se plaçant à ses côtés pour effectuer le mouvement à imiter. Tu dois te décontracter. La danse c'est le laisser aller. Si tu restes contractée comme ça, tu n'arriveras à rien de fluide ou de naturel, tu resteras mécanique et ça brisera le charme.

\- O-oui… d'accord.

\- Voilà comme ça, l'encouragea Victoria en la regardant faire. Maintenant tu déplaces légèrement ton poids vers l'arrière sur tes talons et tu penches ton buste en gardant tes épaules droites.

Max suivit ses indications, se décontractant lentement sous les conseils de sa professeure attitrée pour la soirée. Victoria acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête lorsqu'elle la vit placer correctement son corps en accord avec sa propre position.

.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Max se laissa tomber sur son tapis dans un grognement épuisé. Les muscles endoloris, elle ferma les yeux avec délice, appréciant ne plus avoir à bouger.

\- J'en peux plus, souffla-t-elle, laisse-moi mourir ici.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit une voix au-dessus d'elle. Une hipster en moins… le monde ne s'en portera que mieux.

Max rouvrit les yeux, prête à répliquer en lui lançant qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur mais fut stoppée dans son élan lorsqu'elle aperçut la blonde qui la toisait sans la moindre inimitée. Debout, à ses côtés, elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais avait du mal à le faire sortir. Une indécision mal dissimulée transparaissait sur ses traits contrariés qui la laissaient en proie à des questions apparemment agaçantes.

\- Tu… t'es bien débrouillée, finit-elle par lâcher. Mais tu es encore loin d'atteindre la fluidité de Dana, ajouta-t-elle en percevant le petit sourire heureux se dessiner devant ses yeux. Tu as encore _beaucoup_ de travail.

Max se remit en position assise, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

\- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas progresser autant ce soir… C'est grâce à toi. Alors merci, Victoria.

La concernée détourna le regard dans un petit claquement de langue dédaigneux. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, elle sentit ses oreilles chauffer furieusement et son cœur s'emballer en lisant une reconnaissance sincère dans ses orbes azurés.

\- Ouais, bah… t'en vante pas. J'ai pas envie que mon nom soit associé au tien quand tu te planteras lamentablement devant la caméra.

Max laissa lui échapper un petit rire qui ne fit que renforcer la couleur écarlate qui s'étendait rapidement sur la nuque de la blonde. Cela ne lui échappa pas. Elle nota que Victoria était bien moins insensible qu'elle ne semblait le croire, ou qu'elle essayait de le montrer au reste du monde.

\- Promis, je garderai le secret sur ta collaboration avec la plèbe de Blackwell. Personne ne saura que tu une terrible enseignante.

La blonde roula des yeux dans une expression qui se voulait exaspérée mais qui dissimulait mal son petit sourire amusé.

\- Tu dois faire l'enregistrement quand ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

\- Mercredi après-midi après les cours.

\- Ca nous laisse trois jours pour te perfectionner.

Max lança un long regard à son éternelle rivale qui accusa le coup sans broncher. Elle allait vraiment continuer à l'aider ? Pour de vrai ? Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse poser sa question, ladite rivale lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai assez perdu mon temps ici pour ce soir. Retrouve-moi demain à 11h en salle 101 pour répéter. On aura plus de place que dans ce trou à rats qui te sert de chambre.

 _Ah, les insultes lui avaient presque manquées pendant une heure. Victoria restait Victoria, il n'y avait pas à dire._

Après avoir obtenu une confirmation verbale de la châtain – et lui avoir demandé de checker qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir – elle s'éclipsa sur un « _Au revoir_ » des plus mélodramatiques. Max la regarda rejoindre sa chambre en essayant de retenir son sourire. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, mais elle n'en allait pas se plaindre. Au contraire. Il fallait qu'elle raconte tout ça à Chloé ! La punk n'allait pas la croire. Mais au moment où elle récupéra son téléphone, un sms entrant la fit rire.

 **Victoria :** Le fait que je t'aide avec ta choré' ne veut pas dire qu'on est amies, tu m'entends ?! Donc ne t'emballe pas.

 _Ah, Victoria._

* * *

 _Dimanche, 11h05, salle 101_

Max déboula dans la salle, le souffle court et les cheveux en bataille de la personne qui venait de courir un quatre cents mètres en sprint. Elle fut reçue avec la froideur et le manque de compassion d'un bourreau prêt à abattre sa hache en la personne de Victoria qui la foudroya de ses yeux clairs.

\- Tu es en retard.

\- Désolée, s'excusa la châtain en essayant de reprendre son souffle. J'.. j'étais crevée… j'ai pas entendu mon réveil.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? renifla-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Max n'eut pas le temps de développer sa défense que la blonde qui était appuyée contre le bureau du professeur se redressa d'un petit coup de rein.

\- Enlève-moi cette veste et étire tes jambes pendant que j'arrange la salle. Il ne manquerait plus que tu te fasses une entorse pour parfaire cette journée.

\- O-okay !

La petite hipster s'exécuta pendant que sa prof de danse (tortionnaire ?) reculait les quatre premiers rangs de tables et de chaises pour dégager un espace assez large pour leur permettre de réaliser des mouvements amples sans risque. Tout en s'étirant doucement, Max la regarda faire. Victoria prenait vraiment son rôle à cœur, elle voulait vraiment l'aider. Et cela lui procura une joie étrange, accompagnée de fourmillements dans son estomac. Dès qu'elle posait son regard sur sa silhouette élancée et diablement bien proportionnée, elle découvrait un nouveau détail qui faisait rebondir son cœur. Ses joues se colorèrent d'ailleurs violemment quand la riche blonde retira à son tour sa veste de sport pour dévoiler un débardeur qui collait à sa peau et rendait hommage à sa figure athlétique.

 _Wowzer ._

Max sentit sa gorge s'assécher subitement et sa salive se bloqua à mi-chemin. Victoria était-elle consciente de la perfection de son corps ?... Très probable, oui, vu les vêtements qu'elle achetait. Une personne comme elle devait forcément être alerte de l'effet qu'elle produisait chez les autres. C'était indéniable. Et Max ne pouvait pas non plus se mentir, elle-même avait toujours trouvé Victoria à tomber dans le style beauté froide et raffinée. Tout chez elle était calculé, mesuré, sciemment utilisé. Elles ne jouaient pas dans la même ligue. A tous les sens du terme.

Prise d'un instant de désir irraisonné, Max leva sa main droite et prit une profonde inspiration avant de contracter ses muscles.

Le temps se rembobina selon sa volonté. Elle vit Victoria remettre sa veste, remonter le zip et elle arrêta sa machine arrière. Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de trente secondes, Victoria se déshabilla – sensuellement – sous ses yeux, mais cette fois-ci Max profita pleinement du spectacle du début à la fin. Elle la regarda porter une de ses mains à son attache pour la descendre, accélérant par la même occasion les battements de son cœur. Elle se laissa transporter par la libération de ses épaules d'albâtre une à une, puis le glissement du vêtement le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses poignets, dévoilant son débardeur qui lui allait beaucoup trop bien aux yeux de la petite hipster.

 _Wowzer (bis)._

Se sentant devenir rouge tomate, Max détourna violemment la tête pour essayer de se reconcentrer sur ses étirements. Peine perdu. Son cœur qui battait la chamade après avoir assisté à cette scène, l'empêchait de penser à autre chose.

\- C'est bon ? T'es étirée, hipster ?

Max retint de justesse le petit cri de surprise qui tendit à lui échapper.

\- O-oui oui ! On peut y aller.

\- Parfait. T'as apporté ton PC avec la vidéo ?... et ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié ou je jure que je t'étrangle de mes mains.

.

Victoria se montra sans pitié tout au long de leur entraînement. Chaque mouvement avait été répété, affiné, perfectionné jusqu'à sa réalisation naturelle. Et les courtes pauses qu'elle lui avait accordées n'avait été que pour boire un peu d'eau avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Mais au bout de deux heures et demie, Max se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les pas. La chorégraphie entière commençait à lui venir sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de réfléchir. Son corps suivait la musique. Elle se sentait plus assurée. Et bien que cela lui fasse du mal… Max devait d'ailleurs reconnaître que Victoria avait un talent presque inné pour la danse. En quelques répétitions elle avait retenu les enchaînements de Dana par cœur et n'avait plus éprouvé le besoin de regarder la vidéo. Elle s'était contentée de la guider en vérifiant sans arrêt qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

Et en parlant du Diable, elle tourna la tête dans la direction de la blonde qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin. Actuellement en train de boire dans une bouteille en plastique qu'elles partageaient, Max eut la satisfaction de voir une goutte de transpiration rouler le long de sa tempe. Cela la fit se sentir moins gauche et en manque de sport face à son corps bien entretenu.

\- Tu as fait déjà fait de la danse, n'est-ce pas ?... lâcha la petite hipster, la question lui ayant échappée malgré elle.

Victoria finit de boire tranquillement avant de reporter son beau regard sur elle. Elle avait l'air si paisible en cet instant. Si loin de la garce qui dominait Blackwell. Elle arqua d'abord un de ses sourcils parfaits à la question qui flottait encore dans l'air, et elle l'observa sans un mot durant un moment. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent comme une connexion qui allait au-delà de l'entendement humain et l'instant se prolongea. Max put voir qu'elle semblait peser le pour et le contre d'une telle révélation, et cette hésitation répondit sans le vouloir à sa question.

\- Oui. J'ai fait 8 ans de classique puis 5 ans de danse de salon, et un peu jazz, finit-elle par répondre. J'ai arrêté en entrant à Blackwell.

\- Ah ouais quand même ! siffla la petite photographe, impressionnée. Ca explique beaucoup de choses ! Et c'est… ouf !

Victoria ne put empêcher un petit rire de franchir ses lèvres devant son expression admirative et son choix de vocabulaire. Pour la première fois, il fut si naturel que Max sentit son cœur rebondir à son entente. Elle remarqua même furtivement les fossettes qui se formèrent avec grâce au coin de sa bouche.

 _Holy crap. Victoria était belle._

\- Tu comprends pourquoi ta petite choré' électro était facile à apprendre ?

\- Entre autres. Mais je comprends surtout ton naturel quand tu lis les mouvements entre eux, sourit-elle, et ton sérieux à toute épreuve quand tu danses.

La blonde roula des yeux, amusée.

\- C'est juste l'habitude.

\- Ouais, mais moi ça m'impressionne. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ta danse préférée dans toutes celles que tu as apprises ?

Victoria s'appuya contre une table pour se mettre à l'aise.

\- Le tango, répondit-elle après une courte réflexion. Il y a quelque chose de _particulier_ dans cette danse. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, mais il est… à la fois structuré et déstructuré. Il revêt une liberté de mouvement qu'aucune autre danse ne peut revendiquer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais… Le tango repose sur la musique et uniquement la musique, expliqua Victoria, le regard lointain et étrangement brillant. C'est plus une promenade qu'une danse. Un partage de sentiments. Les partenaires évoluent dans une symbiose parfaite à tout moment car le pas qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire, juste après celui qu'ils viennent d'effectuer, n'est pas prévu à l'avance, n'est pas défini. Il y a une véritable relation de confiance entre les danseurs… L'un guide l'autre, et l'autre le suit sans jamais chercher à deviner ce qui va se passer.

Elle marqua une petite pause, cherchant ses mots.

\- Les gens pensent toujours que le tango n'est que la danse de la séduction et du sexe. C'est faux. C'est la danse de la communication muette et corporelle la plus sensible qui soit… (un sourire furtif traversa ses lèvres) Une écoute du corps de l'autre, une légère pression qui indique une direction dans un guidage imperceptible à l'œil nu. Le tango se vit, se ressent. Une fois qu'on a commencé à le comprendre, on le laisse nous emporter au gré de notre partenaire qui nous le fera vivre de manière unique à chaque fois.

Max acquiesça sans qu'un son ne franchisse ses lèvres, soufflée par l'émotion retenue qu'elle capta dans le regard de Victoria. Il y avait tellement de force dans ses mots. Tellement de ferveur et d'admiration. Cette dernière sentit d'ailleurs son insistance silencieuse car elle finit par lui demander :

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Euh.. non non. Juste pour savoir, bafouilla-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

S'ensuivit un petit silence gêné que la blonde refusa de rompre. Elle se rendait compte avec embarras qu'elle s'était laissée emporter malgré elle dans ses explications passionnées. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se dévoiler ainsi.

\- Je me demandais… reprit Max.

Victoria arqua un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que… tu voudrais bien me montrer ?... Le tango, je veux dire, rougit-elle, presque timidement après tout ce qu'elles avaient fait ensemble.

La demande craintive – et passablement maladroite – sonna d'une manière si adorable aux oreilles de Victoria, qu'une réaction de rougissement similaire s'empara de ses pommettes lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

\- Tu sais que… Ca se danse à deux… ? lui demanda-t-elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle saisissait bien l'ampleur de sa demande.

Max hocha la tête, sa gêne semblant s'intensifier de seconde en seconde.

 _Elle saisissait. Okay. Très bien. Parfait._

 _Ça voulait dire que…_

 _Okay._

Victoria dissimula du mieux qu'elle put son trouble dans son masque imperturbable. Elle avait toujours été douée pour savoir conserver bonne figure en toute circonstance. Ce talent la sauverait aujourd'hui – du moins, un peu –. Se raclant la gorge discrètement, la blonde se dirigea vers l'ordinateur de la loser pour mettre une musique sur _Youtube_. _Respirer. Un. Deux. Ce n'était qu'une danse. Rien de plus._ Elle pianota quelques secondes jusqu'à trouver la chanson qu'elle cherchait. _Tango No Vox_ par Baudelaires, une de ses musiques préférées – et facile à danser pour des débutants –. Elle la lança, puis se retournant, elle tendit silencieusement une main à Max. Son regard droit et étrangement calme l'invitait à s'approcher.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent de nouveau. Longtemps. Océan bleu dans Lagon Vert. Une valse aquatique et douce qui, dans l'intimité de la salle 101, leur fit passer un accord de confiance et de confidentialité sur ce qui s'apprêtait à se passer. Et… Doucement, Max s'approcha pour se saisir de la main tendue dans sa direction avant de sentir un bras se glisser en dessous de ses omoplates.

La musique démarra. Lente. Calme. Presque triste.

Victoria ajusta son buste pour le positionner tout en douceur contre celui de sa cavalière. Cette dernière frémit au contact.

\- Laisse-moi te guider, murmura la voix près de son oreille pour la rassurer alors que le regard de jade qui la surplombait l'enveloppait d'un aura de confiance tranquille. Ne réfléchis pas et suis mes pas.

Max hocha faiblement la tête, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps. Victoria avança d'un pas, son corps respectueusement noué avec celui de Max l'entraînant à suivre son mouvement.

\- Ne pense pas. Ressens mes mouvements.

La musique prit légèrement en ampleur et la blonde accompagna le rythme de plusieurs pas sur le côté que Max suivit sans effort, savamment menée par sa partenaire. Un accord de guitare et Victoria l'écartait d'elle pour mieux la retrouver, la guidant par l'intérieur de son corps plutôt que ses bras. Et la châtain relâcha la pression. Elle s'abandonna à l'expertise de l'héritière Chase qui lui faisait partager sa passion.

A cette réalisation, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Victoria qui resserra légèrement sa prise sur le corps de Max. Elles étaient deux personnes différentes. Deux personnes qui ne s'appréciaient pas. Deux personnes qui ne voulaient rien savoir de l'autre, mais qui, en cet instant, étaient réunies par une danse qu'elles partageaient. Leurs cœurs s'alignèrent avec la mélancolie des violons, leurs corps se murent d'un même mouvement, se mirent à vivre ensemble comme ne faisant qu'un. Elles ne se connaissent pas et ne cherchaient pas à se connaître. Elles dansaient.

 _Un. Deux. Trois._

Victoria, sentit que Max commençaient à saisir ce que signifiait _l'écoute de l'autre._ Alors, utilisant la longueur de son corps contre le sien, elle se permit une volte qui fit tournoyer la châtain avant de la recueillir au creux de ses bras sécurisants. Leurs fronts entrèrent tendrement en contact. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, sourds, haletants. La musique envahissait leurs esprits, prenait possession de leurs mouvements. Et Victoria prenait à cœur de la guider sans jamais lui forcer la main. Elles dansaient. Elles dansaient ensemble. Il n'y avait plus de pensées, plus de ressentiments, plus de problèmes, plus rien … il n'y avait plus qu'une chose… bouger en rythme avec la musique. Leurs corps se frôlaient, se retrouvaient comme si se quitter aurait signé une fin à laquelle elles n'étaient pas préparées. Elles dansaient. Elles oubliaient qui elles étaient l'une pour l'autre. L'euphorie du moment les gagnait petit à petit. Leurs gestes se faisaient plus déliés, plus fluides. Et, plus le temps passait, plus il était évident qu'elles ressentaient la même chose. Sans rien se dire, sans même penser, elles savaient. Leurs regards qui s'accrochaient le temps d'un tempo les laissaient chancelantes. Elles se comprenaient. La danse les rapprochait, créait ce lien qui n'avait jamais existé jusqu'à maintenant.

Elles ne se connaissaient pas et ne cherchaient pas à se connaître.

Elles dansaient. Et elles auraient pu encore danser longtemps si la musique ne s'était pas arrêtée, obligeant Victoria à ramener le corps de Max contre le sien dans une pose finale simple, face à face, entrelacées.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter sans que la châtain n'y soit pour quoique ce soit.

Leurs regards ancrés dans celui qui les opposait, elles se regardaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles se voyaient. Les lèvres entrouvertes pour expirer par saccades l'air de leurs poumons en feu, elles n'osaient faire un mouvement. C'était… magique. Indescriptible. Victoria, le sang rugissant dans ses veines, avait envie de dire quelque chose –n'importe quoi qui puisse faire cesser ce silence – et pourtant ne trouvait aucun mot cohérent qui veuille se former dans son esprit.

\- Wow… souffla Max en s'écartant de ces lèvres rosées et tentatrices d'un pas en arrière.

Immédiatement, les bras qui l'encerclaient la relâchèrent et elles retrouvèrent une distance convenable. Victoria se racla la gorge, ses yeux regardant partout sauf en direction de la silhouette sous son nez.

\- Ouais, enfin… c'était pas grand-chose.

\- Pas grand-chose ? Répéta la châtain, estomaquée. C'était génial, oui ! C'est… wow ! Je… tu… Tu danses super bien ! Et tu m'as guidée sans problème.

\- Question d'habitude.

\- Mais c'était genre… Wow ! Continua-t-elle comme bloquée en écartant les bras comme pour montrer que son esprit avait implosé. Tu es vraiment super douée !

\- Tu n'étais pas mal non plus fit-elle avec une modestie surprenante.

Une modestie qui la surprit elle-même. Et elle dût remarquer le haussement de sourcil de son opposante car elle se reprit en rougissant :

\- Oui enfin bon. J'ai vu pire quoi. Et… C'est pas tout ça, mais il est l'heure. Je vais devoir y aller !

Ces mots – lâchés à la hâte – lui firent prendre ses distances, et Victoria tourna le dos à Max pour aller récupérer sa veste de sport et son sac à main. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'un seul coup ? Venait-elle vraiment de faire un compliment à Loserfield ?... Sincère en plus ?! Elle déraillait. Elle déraillait complètement. Avait-elle de la fièvre ?... Elle avait drôlement chaud. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air, qu'elle sorte d'ici au plus vite avant que son cerveau ne décide encore de dire un truc chelou.

 _Tu lui dis au revoir et tu te casses, Vic !_ souffla une voix dans son oreille. _Et surtout tu ne te retournes pas !_

Max de son côté, fixait le dos de la riche blonde en comprenant que cela signait la fin de leur entraînement. Et qui disait fin de leur trêve musicale, signifiait certainement retour à leur guéguerre quotidienne. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle afficha une petite mine déçue et un peu triste. Elle avait bien aimé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle aurait aimé qu'elles se prolongent… Elle aurait pu les revivre, mais le futur l'intéressait plus que le passé pour le coup. Sous ses yeux, Victoria enfila nonchalamment sa veste et en profita pour se recoiffer en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Max se rendit compte que si elle voulait dire une dernière chose, la retenir, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle finissait de remonter sa fermeture éclair. Elle devait faire quelque chose ! Mais, à sa grande surprise, ce fut la blonde qui reprit la parole la première :

\- Demain. Entraînement 16h30. Je t'enverrai un texto pour te dire où.

Pour couronner le tout, elle lui lança un petit sourire en coin arrogant.

\- Et cette fois soit à l'heure.

Max se fendit d'un immense sourire.

\- Sérieusement ?...

\- On a encore deux jours pour faire quelque chose de toi. Autant mettre ce temps à profit.

\- Hahaha ! Je serai à l'avance !

\- Je te jure que si t'as pas une bonne note au semestre, je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas, loser, termina-t-elle avant de lui faire un signe d'au revoir en passant la porte. Et regarde des vidéos sur _Youtube_ pour t'entraîner.

 _Tant pis pour la voix dans sa tête. Elle s'était retournée._

* * *

 ***s'en va en moonwalk* Ciao Adios, I'm done.  
** **Hahaha. J'espère que ce petit one-shot vous a plu. Avant qu'on ne me pose la question : oui, le tango, c'est la vie. Maintenant, je tiens à remercier Victoria pour sa totale non collaboration à rendre ce texte plus court. Des fois je me demande bien pourquoi je me fais chier à faire un scénario, franchement…**

 **Les chansons qui se retrouvent dans ce texte et qui m'ont inspirées :**

 **- _Martin Jensen – Solo Dance_ (musique sur laquelle Max danse et dont la choré est super. Je verrais trop bien Max et Victoria se faire un petit duo comme à 2:16 jusqu'à 2:30 dans le clip vidéo)**

 **- _Shape of You Lia Kim Choreography_ (Ed sheeran) (Victoria enseigne le mouvement à 0 :18 à Max. Et oh my ! Le jour où Dana et Victoria dansent ça, je meurs. Littéralement.)**

 **- _Beaudelaires Tango No Vox – Lloyd Perrin & Jordan Crisp_ (je conseille GRANDEMENT de lire ou relire la scène finale avec cette musique dans les oreilles. Je l'ai écoutée en boucle en écrivant)**


End file.
